That Night
by Moinkey
Summary: OneShot... What if Kira got stabbed instead of Rei?


Hello all… This will be a one shot unless I get enough reviews asking me to change that…. Well… here it goes.

---

Kira smiled back at Harumi trying to show she was okay with having to leave. Harumi sighed, "Kira! It was your party! You should've just let me go!" Kira continued to smile, its ends not quavering in the slightest, "It's fine I couldn't let you go alone!"

"But you could've called Rei to pick up snacks and crap, but yeah yeah. I know, 'you couldn't bother him'." Harumi let a sigh escape her lips as she looked at Kira disapprovingly. "Hey, pass me a soda, my bags got the snacks in it."

What Harumi thought to be impossible came true, Kira's smile got even larger and brighter, her eyes even lit up. "Sure!" she exclaimed fumbling around with the two paper bags she carried in her arms. One of the bags slipped plummeting to the ground with a heavy thud, several cans of warm soda made their way into an alley with a single street light at the opening, as if a magnet were drawing them closer, just pulling them along, and strangely… Kira felt that tug as well.

"Oh, sorry Kira, I'll grab 'em." Kira shook her head and put the other bag down on the cold, moist concrete. "Don't worry," she replied sweetly putting the scattered cans that were nearest into the brown bag, "You've got your hands full." And with that Kira began walking into the alley, picking up cans as she saw them, damp and a bit dirty but still good, and placing them in the bag she held under her left arm. She turned around knowing Harumi was there, but as her back turned to the brick alley wall an eerie feeling twinged over her, shivers erupted, tingling down her spine.

Was it the guilt of not telling Rei? Of not telling anyone? Maybe she'd tell Harumi on their way back to the apartment with the waiting party inside. And then together they'd think of a way to tell Rei.

"Don't move," a malicious voice called from the shadows, "And don't talk." Kira's breath began to sputter out unevenly in utter fear, not only because she felt something cold being pressed to her side but also because she recognized whose voice it was, Masao.

Kira backed up against the dirty wall her head and back pushed firmly to it far as solidly possible. She let the bag slip from her grasp and it hit the ground yet again, hopefully alerting Harumi who had been starring at the street.

Her efforts had not gone to waste, Harumi turned on her heel and peered intot he dim alley only being able to see a few feet. "Kira?" she called aimlessly, struggling to pick up the bag Kira had left. "You okay?" Then she saw it, a flicker of light from something metal. So she made her way into the alley.

When the scene caught her eyes she too let the bags collapse to the ground its sound reviberating off the walls and bouncing back. Why had she let Kira come? She would've been fine on her own! Why had she let Kira carry the bag of drinks? They were heavier! Why had she asked for a drink? Why had she let Kira go into the alley alone! WHY! To let her be pressed against a wall a blade to her side, and Masao, that psycho, holding the handle.

"Don't do anything," he warned, his words crisp, his voice unquavering. "If you value her life, you'll turn around, while Kira and I speak." What else could she do? Kira's very existence was on the line. She clenched her teeth and slowly turned around being sure to not do any ballistic movements.

"You should know not to trust a psycho," was all he said. His voice rang in the air as he pulled back his arm and thrust it into Kira. The cool metal meeting her hot, sweaty flesh, pushing into it like a hot knife through ice cream; but instead of letting the handle go, he held on to it. As he ran out of the alley he pulled the knife out with him and then let it clange to the ground, and Kira's would open.

Kira fell to her knees hold her hands over the gash trying to stop the hot, crimson liquid from escaping her body. But try as she might the blood found a crack, a crevice through her fingers and continued to slip out forming a river down her knees and into a pool to her left.

"KIRA!" Harumi yelled running to her friend's side as she fell over. "I'm calling an ambulance hang on!"

---

Harumi sat in the waiting room an abnormally large knot in her throat while she replayed the night in her mind. She had called Rei over three hours ago where was he! Everyone else was here: Kira's mother, but not her step-father, all of their friends who had come to the wedding party, even Rei's father was here so where was Rei?

Just when Harumi began to loose hope and doubt Rei was going to make it he burst into the room and Harumi began to choke on her sobs. "HARUMI!" Rei said walking over to her and much too loudly. "Harumi! What happened! What'd the doctor say!"

Harumi tried to wipe her tears away but they continued to flood out fast and large, streaking down her pale cheeks. "We went to get snacks… can rolled into alley… she went to get it… Masao… kife… stabbed Kira…. Rei I'm sorry! I was there! All I did was let her get stabbed! I turned around when she needed me! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" she gasped out letting go of any self-restraint she held over her emotions and tear ducts run loose. "I'm sorry!" she continued to say until the doctor came out a quarter of an hour later. Rei was the first one there and the first one to ask the question they were all dying to know.

"How's Kira doing!"

"It was a struggle but a success. The wound was fairly deep and dangerously wide. The blood loss could've cost her life and that's why she fainted. The recovery won't be overly long but it'll be rough… Luckily all three lives were saved how---"

"We don't care about your other patients! Just tell us about Kira!" Rei said, upset that this lunatic doctor was telling them about someone other than Kira.

"Oh! You weren't aware? The girl brought in was pregnant."

"WHAT!" No one knew who said it, but someone let it slip.

"Yes, twins in fact. From what we could tell around two months give or take. Thank goodness she was carrying them on the other side. The recovery will be rough because of the pregnancy. I won't lie, there WILL be complications during the birth and most likely the with the pregnancy the children could develop problems during early childhood years that could last until their adult years. We were considering not to let the pregnancy continue any farther but she was mumbling about them, not to mention this would be her last pregnancy."

"I've got to see Kira!" Rei said to the doctor. "Let me see my wife!"

The doctor frowned, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait before you can go to see her."

"I've got to see Kira!"

"Rei! Calm down!" Mr. Kashino said. "Kira will be in the best care, right now, you need to calm down."

"But I've got to see Kira!"

"Rei!"

"REI!"

"Rei…."

---

Well there it is. I might consider making another chapter if I get enough requests asking me to do so… But I'm not sure XD Review, please and thankies!


End file.
